Televisão Mix
a Televisao Mix e uma emissora de televisão, foi fundado em 12 de Abril de 1995 pelo Grupo Galocha e Music Show Company, em 30 de Dezembro de 2004, a emissora foi substituida pelo canal Cartoon Network FIC pela Turner Internacional FIC. Historia no mes de Abril de 1995 , o Grupo Galocha e Music Show Company Lacam a Televisao Mix em 10 de Abril de 1995 , com programacao de musica e anime , que foi a primera era da emissora , em 2000 sorfeu uma mudaca da emissora , a segunda era da emissora , a era muito mais musica e mudou a logotipo , no dia 30 de marco de 2004 mudou a logotipo para mais modena , no mes de dezembro de 2004 foi comprado pela turner internacional fic para transforma uma emissora em um canal so de desenhos animados , o Cartoon Network Fic , a data de lancamento sera no final do ano de 2004 , e tao a turner internacional fic retirou na programacao , com programacao focado em desenhos animados , e tao a turner internacional fic decidiu substituir a televisao mix no dia 30 de dezembro de 2004 no final do ano Lista de Musica do Musical Ao Vivo Avril Lavigne - Don´t Tell Me Yeah! - Usher featuring Lil Jon & Ludacris Burn - Usher If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys This Love - Maroon 5 The Way You Move - OutKast featuring Sleepy Brown The Reason - Hoobastank I Don't Wanna Know - Mario Winans featuring Enya & P. Diddy Hey Ya! - OutKast Goodies - Ciara featuring Petey Pablo Lean Back - Terror Squad Tipsy - J-Kwon Confessions, Pt. II - Usher Slow Motion - Juvenile featuring Soulja Slim Freek-A-Leek - Petey Pablo Here Without You - 3 Doors Down Slow Jamz - Twista featuring Kanye West & Jamie Foxx Someday - Nickelback Naughty Girl - Beyoncé My Immortal - Evanescence Sunshine - Lil' Flip featuring Lea Dirt Off Your Shoulder - Jay-Z Move Ya Body - Nina Sky featuring Jabba Dip It Low - Christina Milian My Boo - Usher And Alicia Keys One Call Away - Chingy featuring J. Weav Me, Myself and I - Beyoncé Turn Me On - Kevin Lyttle featuring Spragga Benz The First Cut Is the Deepest - Sheryl Crow You Don't Know My Name - Alicia Keys My Place - Nelly featuring Jaheim Overnight Celebrity - Twista Hotel - Cassidy featuring R. Kelly Numb - Linkin Park Diary - Alicia Keys featuring Tony! Toni! Tone! She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 White Flag - Dido Heaven - Los Lonely Boys It's My Life - No Doubt Pieces of Me - Ashlee Simpson Leave (Get Out) - JoJo Milkshake - Kelis Splash Waterfalls - Ludacris Jesus Walks - Kanye West Locked Up - Akon featuring Styles P. Stand Up - Ludacris featuring Shawnna Suga Suga - Baby Bash featuring Frankie J All Falls Down - Kanye West featuring Syleena Johnson Toxic - Britney Spears Salt Shaker - Ying Yang Twins featuring Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz Lista de Musica do Programa Musical Ao Vivo de 2000 NSYNC - Bye Bye Bye 3 Doors Down - Kryptonite Eminem - The Real Silm Shady Mya - Case of the Ex NSYNC - It´s Gonna Be Me Nelly - Country Grammar (Hot...) Darude - Sandstorm BBMak - Back Here Shaggy - It Wasn´t Me Mary Mary - Shackles (Praise You) Alice DeeJay - Better Off Alone Sonique - It Feels So Good Bon Jovi - It´s My Life Britney Spears - Oops...I Did It Again Ronan Keating - Life Is A Rollercoaster Lee Ann Womack - I Hope You Dance Robbie Williams - Rock DJ D'Angelo - Untitled (How Does It Feel) Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) Montell Jordan - Get It On Tonite Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out U2 - Beautiful Day OutKast - Ms. Jackson Westlife - My Love Kandi - Don't Think I'm Not Erykah Badu - Bag Lady Anastacia - I'm Outta Love All Saints - Pure Shores Lil Bow Wow Bounce With Me Jagged Edge - Let's Get Married Jagged Edge - He Can't Love U Madonna – American Pie Da Brat, Tyrese - What'chu Like Lista de Musica do Programa Musical Ao Vivo de 2004 Usher - Yeah! Eamon - F**k It (I Don't Want You Back) Eminem - Just Lose It Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending JoJo - Leave (Get Out) J-Kwon - Tipsy Destiny's Child - Lose My Breath Christina Milian - Dip It Low Move Ya Body - Nina Sky Avril Lavigne - Don´t Tell Me Natasha Bedingfield - These Words Tim McGraw - Live Like You Were Dying D12 - My Band ft. Cameo Usher - Confessions, Pt. II Ryan Cabrera - On The Way Down Slow Motion - Juvenile Eric Prydz - Call On Me Drop It Like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Nelly - Flap Your Wings Kevin Lyttle - Turn Me On Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out Ashlee Simpson - Pieces Of Me Terror Squad - Lean Back ft. Fat Joe, Remy Ma Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? Petey Pablo - Freek-A-Leek Gretchen Wilson - Redneck Woman Nelly - My Place ft. Jaheim Nelly - Over And Over ft. Tim McGraw Mario Winans - "I Don't Wanna Know" Twista - Slow Jamz (Feat. Kanye West & Jamie Foxx) Kanye West - All Falls Down ft. Syleena Johnson Cassidy - Hotel N.E.R.D. - She Wants To Move Kenny Chesney - I Go Back Five for Fighting - 100 Years Akon - Locked Up ft. Styles P John Michael Montgomery - Letters from Home Jadakiss - Why Keane - Somewhere Only We Know Twista - Overnight Celebrity Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei Musica de Michael Jackson Transmitidas pelo Programa Musical Ao Vivo de 1995 a 2004 Michael Jackson - Billie Jean Michael Jackson - Beat It Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us Michael Jackson - Thriller Michael Jackson - Man In The Mirror Michael Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel Michael Jackson - Earth Song Michael Jackson - Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone Michael Jackson - Rock With You Michael Jackson - Black Or White Michael Jackson - Heal The World Michael Jackson - You Rock My World Michael Jackson - Dirty Diana Michael Jackson - Remember The Time Michael Jackson - Thriller - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Michael Jackson - Bad Human Nature - Michael Jackson Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt So Good Michael Jackson - Who Is It Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 1995 Neon Genesis Evangelion Romeo's Blue Skies Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Zenki Street Fighter II V El-Hazard Armitage III Saint Tail Jura Tripper Azuki-chan Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger Sorcerer Hunters Wedding Peach Elf Princess Rane Nurse Angel Ririka SOS Ping-Pong Club Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 1996 Dragon Ball GT The Vision of Escaflowne After War Gundam X Detective Conan Martian Successor Nadesico The Story of Cinderella The Legend of Zorro Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Famous Dog Lassie Magical Project S Remi, Nobody's Girl Variable Geo Magic User's Club Mizuiro Jidai Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 1997 Pokémon Battle Athletes Hyper Police The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Those Who Hunt Elves Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick Revolutionary Girl Utena Anime Ganbare Goemon Kero Kero Chime Yume no Crayon Oukoku Coji-Coji Doctor Slump Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 1998 Cowboy Bebop Serial Experiments Lain Brain Powerd Neo Ranga Weiß Kreuz Cyber Team in Akihabara Princess Nine Gasaraki Fancy Lala Yu-Gi-Oh! Beast Wars II: Super Life-Form Transformers Flint the Time Detective His and Her Circumstances Generator Gawl Nazca Fushigi Mahou Fan Fan Pharmacy Super Doll Licca-chan Lost Universe Kurogane Communication Yoiko Orphen Anime Shūkan DX! Mi-Pha-Pu Silent Möbius All Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! Ojarumaru Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 1999 Digimon Adventure Corrector Yui Turn A Gundam Monster Rancher Infinite Ryvius Zoids: Chaotic Century Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure Now and Then, Here and There Blue Gender Dai-Guard I'm Gonna Be An Angel! Aesop World Black Heaven Ojamajo Doremi Cybuster Betterman Hunter × Hunter Eden's Bowy One Piece Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl Jibaku-kun Super Life-Form Transformers: Beast Wars Neo Trouble Chocolate Seraphim Call Wild Arms: Twilight Venom Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety Legend of Himiko Shin Hakkenden Angel Links Gokudo Steel Angel Kurumi Bikkuriman 2000 Excel Saga ReReRe no Tensai Bakabon Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 2000 Shinzo Boogiepop Phantom Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran Vandread Ghost Stories Mon Colle Knights Digimon Adventure 02 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Miami Guns Argento Soma Android Kikaider The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final Strange Dawn Platinumhugen Ordian Hidamari no Ki Inu Yasha Descendants of Darkness Saiyuki Hajime no Ippo Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 2001 Fruits Basket Zoids: New Century Angelic Layer Haré+Guu Digimon Tamers Prétear Geneshaft Beyblade Chance Pop Session Mahoromatic s-CRY-ed Figure 17 The Legend of Condor Hero Gyōten Ningen Batseelor Najica Blitz Tactics Great Dangaioh Earth Maiden Arjuna Noir Cosmo Warrior Zero I My Me! Strawberry Eggs Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Angel Tales Captain Kuppa Vampiyan Kids Crush Gear Turbo Steel Angel Kurumi Zero The Family's Defensive Alliance Kaze no Yojimbo Hikaru no Go Rune Soldier Behind Closed Doors Baki the Grappler Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 2002 Chobits Azumanga Daioh RahXephon Ai Yori Aoshi Please Teacher! Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Digimon Frontier Jing: King of Bandits Tenchi Muyo! GXP Witch Hunter Robin Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat Haibane Renmei Tokyo Underground Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Full Metal Panic! Daigunder Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex New Atashin'chi Princess Tutu Seven of Seven Heat Guy J Petite Princess Yucie Dragon Drive Gravion Bomberman Jetters Shrine of the Morning Mist Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan UFO Ultramaiden Valkyri Ultimate Muscle Piano Naruto Pokémon: Advanced Generation Tokyo Mew Mew Space Pirate Captain Harlock Rizelmine Fighting Foodons GetBackers Cheeky Angel Divergence Eve Spiral Duel Masters Anime Unleashed Mirage of Blaze Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist Astro Boy Sonic X Di Gi Charat Nyo! Kaleido Star Air Master Ashita no Nadja Stellvia Machine Robo Rescue Gungrave Cromartie High School Please Twins! Zatch Bell! Uninhabited Planet Survive! Croket! Pluster World R.O.D the TV Bottle Fairy The World of Narue Nanaka 6/17 Mermaid Saga Godannar Stratos 4 Ultra Maniac Tank Knights Fortress Shadow Star Submarine Super 99 Wandaba Style .hack//Sign The Galaxy Railways Requiem from the Darkness Dokkoida?! Scrapped Princess Full-Blast Science Adventure – So That's How It Is Midnight Horror School Papuwa .hack//Legend of the Twilight Mouse Chrono Crusade Gunslinger Girl Maburaho Planetes Ikki Tousen Lista de Animes transmitidas pelo Festival de Anime de 2004 Paranoia Agent Burst Angel Ragnarok the Animation Tweeny Witches Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Fafner in the Azure Futari wa Pretty Cure Bleach My-HiME Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo Otogi Zoshi Melody of Oblivion Maria-sama ga Miteru This Ugly yet Beautiful World Koi Kaze Daphne in the Brilliant Blue The Cosmopolitan Prayers Ninja Nonsense Viewtiful Joe Fantastic Children Uta Kata Rozen Maiden Love Love? Meine Liebe Pugyuru Doki Doki School Hours Nanami-chan Cosplay Complex Zoids: Fuzors Yugo The Negotiator Tetsujin 28-go Misaki Chronicles Genshiken Futakoi Alternative Tenjho Tenge Desert Punk Onmyō Taisenki Grenadier: Hohoemi no senshi Samurai Gun Aishiteruze Baby Yakitate!! Japan Cronologia 1995 Lançado originalmente em 10 de Abril de 1995 na TV por assinatura, programação da emissora era composta por musicas , series e animes. O formato da emissora era fans de musicas e animes, a emissora foi lancado pelo Grupo Galocha e Music Show Company. A Estreia do Programa Musical Ao Vivo 1996 em janeira começou transmitir Musicas do Michael Jackson Esteia Novidades da TV em Março 1997 em fevereiro transmitia a serie pingu 1998 A Esteia do Bloco de Filmes Mix Filmes em Abril Nova Grade de Programação pela series americanas A Esteira do South Park em Maio 1999 Novos Filmes do Bloco de Filmes a Mix Filmes de Janeiro a Dezembro a Televisão Mix completa 4 anos em Fevereiro 2000 em Junho começa a transmitir a serie Mr.Bean 2001 em Janeiro transmitiu o especial do Furacão 2000 2002 em fevereiro transmitiu musicas latinas do Programa Musical Ao Vivo em março A Esteira do Bloco de Computadores e Tecologia, o Mix Tech em novembro o Aviso de inapropiado para crianças pela Televisão Mix 2003 em fevereiro transmitiu a serie chamado de Nip/Tuck em abril A Esteira da Nova Temporada da serie Pingu em maio transmitiu a serie Hope and Faith nas Tardes de Domingo em junho transmitiu nas noites o programa de Game Show chamado de Sunday Night Baseball (em portuguese Basebol da noite de domingo) em agosto maratona Burn Up Excess em outubro transmitiu Paradise Hotel em dezembro trnsmitiu filmes do bloco de filmes como O Senho dos Anéis: O Retorno do Rei , Ônibus 174 , Chicago , O Pianista , Durval Discos , O Homem Que Copiava , Os Vigaristas e Abaxio o Amor. 2004 em janeiro transmitiu o anime Excel Saga em março transmitiu o anime R.O.D The TV em junho transmitiu a serie Drake and Josh em setembro transmitiu a serie Lost na noites em novembro transmitiu WWE SmackDown nas terdes de sabado em dezembro A Emissora é comprado pela Turner Internacional Fic Dia 4 de dezembro transmitiu Project Runway nas noites Dia 30 de dezembro, ultima transmissão. incia em seu lugar o canal so de desenhos animados a Cartoon Network FIC (31 de Dezembro) Logotipos